Resistance
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: Because she doesn't know how much he tried to restrain himself from tainting her pure light. / Anti-Sora x Kairi /


**Author's Starting Notes:** Wow… It's been… _years _since I've last written a story hasn't it? Well folks, here I am today showing that I did not die and I was rather stuck with a super long writer's block! 8D /SHOT

Okay, please forgive me. |||OTL Anyway, it's already almost the end of my summer and I haven't done _anything… _except play Kingdom Hearts again! ;D Currently, I'm playing Re: CoM since I've _never _finished it because I hate the gameplay. Stupid cards! It's because of that that after what,_ 7 years? _I wasn't able to finish the GBA version. STUPID "ANSEM." WHY DON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?

Okay, I'm getting really side-tracked, but that's an update on my life right now.

I am clearly _appalled _that I have yet to see a good Anti-Sora x Kairi fanfic. Well, other than **True Colors **by **Foolish Heart Masquerade**, which I definitely recommend, but I had to find that under In-Progress stories. I don't normally read in-complete stories since, well… I HATE waiting! But seriously, _no Anti-Sora love? _Am I the only one into dark and sexy SoKai love? D8

**Summary:** Because she doesn't know how much he tried to restrain himself from tainting her pure light. [ Anti-Sora x Kairi ]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora and Kairi would've kissed a _long long _**LONG **time ago. ; u ;'

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Resistance

**By: **Heartless Lonely Kairi 

* * *

><p>"… Sora?"<p>

Kairi stared at what it seemed like a dark shadow of the keyblade bearer. His usual spiky chestnut colored hair was now pure black followed by his tainted skin color. Those bright cobalt eyes that always shone with amazement and excitement were now replaced with cold, dark golden eyes. A wisp of black smoke surrounded his entire body, giving that eerie feeling to complete his look. He almost completely blended in the shadows of the Secret Place if it weren't for his glowing eyes.

He was _not _Sora. At least, not the Sora that Kairi knew.

"Sora?" she called out again. He chuckled darkly at her. A smirk formed on his face as he took a step forward. His eyes danced with amusement as he watched her take a step back. The sound of cracking could be heard from his hands which were inside his pockets. With no more room for Kairi to move back, he stopped right in front of her having little to no space between them. Leaning closer, his lips softly brushed against her ear, earning a shiver from the girl. He chuckled again at her reaction.

"_Not _Sora," he grinned wickedly. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and placed one on each side of her head to pin her against the door, preventing her from escaping him. His head lowered even more and began to nuzzle her neck. Kairi bit her lip at the gesture and took a sharp breath when he brought his head back up to lean his forehead against hers. "Rather, a dark side of him."

He brought one hand towards her face and caressed her cheek carefully enough not to graze his sharp claws against her flawless skin. His hot breath tickled her face as he stared directly into her eyes; her eyes were filled with confusion and a tint of fear. His eyes trailed down to her luscious lips and even further down until a certain chalk drawing beside them caught his eye. Staring at the drawing of the two extending a Paopu fruit to each other caused his eyes to quickly darken.

"You don't know how much he longed for you Kairi," he growled. She winced as his fangs flashed at her and when his other hand had wrapped around her waist a little too tightly. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to distance herself from him but no avail. "And how _irritating _it was for _me_ to just _watch him _restrain himself from touching you."

Her eyes widened when she felt his lips trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and fought back a moan fearing it would only bring satisfaction to him knowing he had such an _effect _on her. She whimpered when he nipped her soft flesh and almost screamed when he bit her hard. He slowly grazed his tongue over the wound which caused her knees to weaken at the touch. If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding her tightly, she would have surely slid down to the ground by now.

"How he longed to hold you like this," he whispered as he placed his chin on top of her shoulder and breathed in her scent. Reaching out slowly, he tangled his fingers into her soft auburn-colored hair, bringing his head close enough to bury his face in her locks. He breathed in her scent once more, smirking slightly when she leaned against him. His finger twirled a few strands of her hair carefully before he placed his hand back around her waist.

"How he longed to touch you like this," he groaned. Her whole body stiffened when his hands trailed down from her waist to the back of her thighs and slowly back up under her pink dress. He chuckled as he watched her squirm but made no move to push him away when he massaged her bare back. Who knew she would act this way with someone who wasn't Sora?

"And," he breathed. His hands removed themselves from under her dress and had one of them wrapped around her waist protectively while the other gently cupped her face. Desire was the only thing that reflected his eyes when he looked down at her. "How he longed to _kiss _you… like this."

He quickly captured her lips with his own, leaving her no time to react or resist. Her eyes widened while his eyes shut tightly in pure bliss as he rummaged her mouth with his tongue. The kiss first started out as soft and innocent, something that the real Sora would do. But then, it started to become rough and intense, the kind that _he _would do. She gasped when his tongue flicked hers playfully, encouraging her to do the same. But she remained calm and unmoving. He growled at this and pushed the back of her head with his hand, forcing her to kiss him back with equal intensity. He continued to kiss her roughly, sometimes pulling himself away to gasp in some air before he dived back in for more. His wisp of black smoke wrapped itself around her as well to pull her against him even more.

He eventually pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air. While trying to catch his breath, his golden eyes stared at the girl beneath him, watching her as she placed her hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath. Her once smoothly combed hair became disheveled and her clothes wrinkled. He chuckled and grinned in triumph knowing it was _him_ who made her feel that way. He found it rather cute that she refused to look up at him especially when her face was flushed red; certainly from the act they did a couple of breaths ago. He leaned his forehead against hers and continued to watch her move awkwardly beneath him. Capturing her chin between his index finger and thumb, he guided her head back up so they were at eye level. He quickly gave her a chaste kiss before he leaned down and tugged one strap of her white camisole down her shoulder with his teeth. He looked up and smirked seductively at her.

"It's a shame to him that _I_ would be the first one to take everything away from you." 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Starting Notes:<strong> I refuse to write Anti-Sora this… Anti-Sora that… It just… doesn't seem right. It's better off like this, don't you agree? Hehe, this would've probably been a great lemon fic. ;D Too bad I can't save my life to write them. Sorry that Kairi didn't talk much in this one-shot. It's because I have _no idea _what she should say. I think her silence worked best in this fic.

Gahhh, I don't think my writing skills improved at all. I'm still learning how not to make the sentences look so awkward. I just… can't make them seem to flow, even though I've read countless of really good stories. Grr… I need more practice.

I remember there was this one-shot of Anti-Sora x Kairi I read years ago. It was a lemon and it was so good. No, not because of the lemon but how the emotions and dialogue were well written. Unfortunately, I can't seem to find it anymore. It's either drowned in the blasted yaoi or the author deleted it. What a shame. I'd kill to read it again.

Anyway, expect more Anti-Sora x Kairi love! While I was writing this, ideas popped in my head and I couldn't wait to write them! Hope you will read them too!

This will be under SoraxKairi for a while knowing people rarely search for Anti-SoraxKairi.

Review!


End file.
